Blessings of the Eight
|type = |creatures = Clannfear |dlc = Base }} Blessings of the Eight is a quest available in . Aldarch Colaste asks the Vestige to restore the defiled shrines and find out who is responsible for the horrible deed. The Vestige sees a vision of Estre speaking with Mehrunes Dagon. He gives her some of his power and orders her to defile the shrines, then move on to Firsthold. Quick walkthrough #Restore the shrines (4) #Enter the central shrine #Destroy the source of corruption #Speak to Aldarch Colaste #Follow Aldarch Colaste #Watch the vision #Speak to Razum-Dar Walkthrough The quest starts after the Vestige speaks to Aldarch Colaste in ruins of Torinaan, west of College Wayshrine on Auridon. She informs them that Torinaan is infested with Daedric beings and energies. To stop them, the shrines that fuel them must be cleansed and that is what Aldarch Colaste asks of the Vestige. There are four shrines that need to be restored, each having their own rooms. Each room bears two shrines for different set of Divines. The first shrine room is for Syrabane and Magnus. Each shrine is guarded by Daedra which have to be killed in order to cleanse them. Next is for Mara and Stendarr. To restore Stendarr's shrine, one has to light all four braziers before the first brazier goes out. The same drill applies to Mara's shrine. Next is Trinimac and Xarxes' shrines. To restore Trinimac's shrine, the Vestige must take the Rod of Divine Flame found on nearby corpse, stand behind a brazier in the corner and face towards the altar. Using the rod there will cleanse the shrine. To restore Xarxes' shrine, the Vestige must stand behind a brazier directly right from the entrance to the room to light up the middle brazier and then stand behind that middle brazier to light up the shrine. The last shrines belong to Auri-el and Y'ffre. To restore Auri-el's shrine, the Vestige must pick up the Chalice of Holy Waters, stand in the water and face the shrine. Same thing with Y'ffre's shrine. After restoring all four shrines, the Vestige must enter the central shrine to put an end to this corruption. There, a Daedra by the name of Vregas will be waiting for them near the portal. Defeating him the portal will close and Aldarch Colaste will invite the Vestige to speak with her. She will say that the Divines have more to say to them and asks the Vestige to follow her. The Divines will show them the vision of High Kinlady Estre communing with Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric prince of destruction. The prince will tell her to corrupt the shrines at Torinaan and then move out to Firsthold. Aldarch Colaste will thereafter will reward the Vestige and ask them to stop the blasphemer. Enemies *Dias – Level 13 Dremora (inside the "Shrine of Magnus and Syrabane") *Ephae – Level 13 Dremora (inside the "Shrine of Magnus and Syrabane") Rewards *Divine-Touched Aegis *91–377 Bugs * : Sometimes, one will be unable to complete this quest, as the game will become fixed on the note Bending to the Flame, in the "Shrine to Trinimac and Xarxes." * : Sometimes, it will be impossible to enter the shrines. This bug was fixed as of Update 1.Update 1 Patch Notes ru:Благословение Восьми fr:Les bénédictions des Huit Category:Online: Auridon Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Auridon Side Quests